


you can fly higher

by kagehinaskin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinaskin/pseuds/kagehinaskin
Summary: an au where kageyama and hinata never played each other in middle school and didn't go to karasuno together, but still find their way to each other.tobio kageyama had it all planned out– he'd win it all and rule over the courts for the rest of his life. he had it all under control, but lost it the moment he wanted it the most.hinata had it all planned out as well– he'd become the next little giant and leave the world in awe of his talent. he never had much control over things, but it didn't matter much.in the end, they still learned how to fly.(trigger warning. deals with heavy topics. sorry in advance<3)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	you can fly higher

Tobio Kageyama was always told that he was destined to be great. His entire life, Kageyama thought he’d be playing for a well-known volleyball team, winning games for his grandfather and for his country. But nobody ever told him how lonely it’d be to pursue his greatness. That was his biggest fear, thinking he’d be stuck alone with nothing but memories of loneliness.

So instead, Kageyama became the exact opposite of what he’d expected: a 19-year-old college dropout. His family was infuriated but it didn't matter, they all knew that there was nothing he could really do besides play volleyball. So, he sat at home for most of the last few months, and occasionally go on walks in the middle of the night to the bridge near his grandfather’s old house, since that was the only that could quiet his thoughts.

Kageyama shivered, cursing himself for not bringing a sweatshirt with, as he approached the bridge one night. He took out his phone to pause his music as the numbers **4:42** beamed back at him.

As he leaned on the rails of the bridge, he looked down at the water. Despite there being a full moon out, Kageyama struggled to see fish or anything within the water. It seemed so shallow yet so lethal. There was quite literally nothing to see, but Kageyama just wanted to get closer.

_I can’t_ , Kageyama thought to himself, _I can’t keep doing this._ He held his head in his hands while struggling to keep himself together. 

_Just one more time. I won’t do it._

He stepped onto the bottom rail and pushed himself up so he could sit on the top ledge. He closed his eyes and shakily sighed. The air felt easier to breathe, as if everything had been lifted off of him and he could feel _free._

_Let go_

Kageyama looked back down at the water, then immediately turned away. He couldn’t. He _shouldn’t._ He’d just had a bad day. 

But with every visit, he’d only get closer and closer to feeling the water. It was impossible for Kageyama to escape his mind without abiding what it told him.

_Go._

He grinded his teeth and held onto the rail as tight as he could, fighting against his own mind. He didn’t even realize someone pedaling as fast as they could to him.

“Hey! ”

Kageyama’s body jerked, as he quickly turned towards the voice. He watched as someone approached him on a bicycle. The boy finally reached the middle of the bridge, near the top of the rail that Kageyama was sitting on. 

The boy leaned on the rail, as he asked while slightly out of breath, “why are you sitting here?”

Kageyama studied the boy’s face, taking in his dark yet lively brown eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. The boy raised his eyebrows, confused with Kageyama’s silence, “Are you okay?”

“Oh uh,” Kageyama awkwardly looked away, “yeah.”

Kageyama kept his eyes on the water beneath him, trying to avoid the stranger’s eyes. The other sighed and put his entire weight against the rail as he watched the still water with Kageyama.

A few minutes passed without either of them speaking. The orange haired one broke the silence, “What’s so special about the water?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama said as he gripped the rail tighter.

“Huh,” The stranger responded, as he jumped up onto the bridge’s ledge and pointed up to the sky, “well the sun seems to be coming up soon.”

Kageyama faced the boy, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, “What are you doing?”

The stranger looked at Kageyama and smiled, “Sometimes, I like to bike early in the morning so I can catch the sunrise. This seems to be a great spot to do that.”

He turned to watch the sky again, and Kageyama hesitantly did the same. 

_What is he doing? I don’t care about the fucking sunset._

Kageyama stayed silent as he watched the sky gradually turn orange and the sun peek over the trees. The boy next to him kicked his legs back and forth and hummed a tune, somewhat annoying Kageyama, but also bringing him at ease. Another few minutes passed by, as the sun illuminated the sky.

“My name is Hinata. I live that way,” The orange haired boy pointed towards his right, “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before! Did you go to Karasuno?” Hinata grinned.

Kageyama shook his head, “Aoba Johsai.”

“Oh,” Hinata scrunched his nose, “I played against your volleyball team a few times. We only won twice though. Were you ever on that team?”

Kageyama visibly stiffened as he shook his head no. Hinata crossed his arms in confusion, “I’ve definitely heard of you from somewhere.”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama lied. 

The moment Hinata had started talking about volleyball, Kageyama immediately remembered watching a short, barely 5’3” player spike a ball against a far more qualified team. Although that was the only point Hinata’s middle-school team scored, Kageyama remembered thinking “ _that’s how a player should spike.”_ But Kageyama had never actually spoken to him, or even formally met him before today. 

Kageyama balled his hands into a fist, “I’m gonna go.”

“Oh, bu-”

"My sister's going to get worried if I don't get home soon."

Kageyama immediately turned around and hopped off the ledge, ignoring Hinata shouting goodbye. He couldn’t even look up from the ground as he rushed home, struggling to escape from everything he’d worked so hard to leave behind.


End file.
